Pokémon Doll
:This article is about game decoration. For the escape item, see Poké Doll. For the plush toy line, see Poké Doll (plush). A Pokémon doll is a sort of decoration used in the Pokémon games. Generation I In the first Generation games, decorations were not featured. Despite this, Pokémon dolls could be found decorating the 's room in Saffron City. When talked to, the doll would turn to the and this message would appear: "This is a rare Pokémon! Huh? It's only a doll!" Generation II In the second Generation games, dolls became available as a decoration for the bedroom. In these games, sometimes the player character's mother will buy dolls for his or her room with saved up money, but the most common way to receive them is with Mystery Gift. One feature of allows players to view their entire room and its decorations, including any dolls, in 3-D. List of dolls * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Big Doll * Big Doll * Big Doll Generation III In the third Generation games, dolls can be used to decorate a Secret Base, and can be either bought in various locations, such as at the marketplace in Slateport City, at the Lilycove Department Store, with coins at the Mauville Game Corner or with Battle Points at the . Lanette will also give one in exchange for keeping her messy house a secret. A girl in Sootopolis City will also give the player one. All dolls must be placed on a desk, a mat, or a certain kind of ornament. Large dolls can only be placed on large desks and large mats. Dolls are not available in , particularly because there are no Secret Bases in FireRed and LeafGreen. However, Lorelei's house contains a number of dolls, since she collects them. List of dolls * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll Regi dolls The three Legendary titans also have dolls. Players with a Japanese copy of can obtain these dolls by scanning a promotional e-Reader card, , or through participating official Nintendo events. It is possible to obtain them in the non-Japanese versions with the following method: * Scan the appropriate Decoration set card for the Japanese Ruby/Sapphire, which gives a Regi Doll to the Decoration Trader at Mauville City's Pokémon Center. * Exchange records with Japanese Emerald. * Exchange records between Japanese Emerald and non-Japanese Emerald. * Exchange records between the non-Japanese Emerald and non-Japanese R/S of the same language. * Doll * Doll * Doll Generation IV Dolls, like many other decorations in this generation, are available by trading spheres to s in the Underground. They are used to decorate the player's Secret Base in the underground. They can also be purchased in the fourth floor of the Veilstone Department Store. Instead of placing them on desks or mats, dolls, like many other decorations, cannot be placed on top of any other objects. List of dolls * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll Generation V In the , dolls are a kind of Décor, and are all contained in the Pokémon Doll Catalogue. Generation VI List of dolls * Doll * Doll * Doll (Large) * Doll (Large) * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll (Large) * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll (Large) * Doll (Large) * Doll (Large) * Doll (Large) * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll (Large) * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll * Doll (Large) * Doll (Large) * Doll These dolls are only available in as Secret Base decorations. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon In , the player is able to receive Figures which are placed outside the Team Base. They are obtained as rewards when certain conditions are met. The Lucario Figure is obtained upon attaining Lucario Rank; the Bonsly Figure is obtained by completing all of the Makuhita Dojo mazes; the Mime Jr. and Weavile Figures are obtained as rewards for random missions, shown as either "Mime Jr. Fig" or "Weavile Fig". All of the statues were depictions of Generation IV Pokémon that had not yet made an appearance in the core series games at the time of Generation III. List of Figures In the anime In the , Pokémon dolls were first featured in Princess vs. Princess as a set of ornamental dolls given to the winner of the Princess Festival. won the contest and sent the set to her sisters in Cerulean Gym. In The Screen Actor's Guilt, after Brad's had become popular with his fans and began its own fledgling movie career. Smoochum dolls soon became a popular item to carry around. Pokémon dolls of and appeared in A Three Team Scheme!, decorating Keanu's Secret Base. However, they were removed in the dub. Pokémon dolls of , , , , Azurill, , , and appeared in Manectric Charge as prizes at a fake carnival set up by . However, like in A Three Team Scheme!, these dolls were removed in the dub, being replaced with various other items. A doll appeared in Under the Pledging Tree!, where it was one of the items offered to by a market vendor in Coumarine City. Pokémon dolls of , Pikachu, , and appeared in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, decorating 's room. A Substitute doll appeared in Rocking Clawmark Hill!, where it was seen at 's house. It reappeared in No Stone Unturned!. A Substitute doll was seen in 's room in I Choose You!. Dolls of , , and appeared in Turning the Other Mask! during the 's demonstration. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Pokémon dolls first appeared in The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XII. They were seen on shelves for sale in Lilycove Department Store during Wallace's battle against Tabitha. In It All Ends Now VIII, found her Secret Base decorated by with various Pokémon dolls. In A Beastly Cold Reception, the interior of Lorelei's house on was shown with her many dolls. In Fortunately for Feraligatr, Mirei was seen holding a doll. In Omega Alpha Adventure 21, a doll appeared as one the many items that pulled out of its ring while searching for a Diancite for Ruby. In other languages Category:Pokémon world Category:Items Category:Decorations